


She Stole You

by Enlightened_koolaid



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, apollo helped, enjoy this sin HEUH, the koolaid admins, theo wrote this sin, we cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlightened_koolaid/pseuds/Enlightened_koolaid
Summary: A one shot of Shaolin and Zeke





	

“What the fuck?!”

Shao didn’t answer Zeke, who was yelling at him from the front seat of his car. He instead, just started it up, driving away from a dazed Mylene. 

“Shao! Dammit- Don’t just ignore me, what the fuck did you just do?” Zeke demanded, grabbing ahold of Shao’s shirt. 

He growled in response, yanking his arm from off his shirt. “I know I seem irresistible, but don’t grab me. I’m driving, you wanna crash? And you should be thanking me, I saved you from holy girl.” Shao said.

Zeke ran a hand through his hair, his expression purely of rage. “Save me?! She was finally agreeing to go out with me! I had a chance, and you fucked it up!” He screamed at him, growing angrier by the moment. “What is your deal with her? Do you not want me to be happy? She has done nothing, nothing! To you, and yet, when we both have a chance to be happy together; you show up out of nowhere and drag me away!”

Despite being on the road, Shao whirled his head to glare at him, “She did something to me, she stole from me.” He growled, turning back to the road. Leaving Zeke confused.

“Stole from you? What exactly did she steal to make you like this?! It’d better be something big Shao, I swear to god if you’re just being a big fucking baby-” 

“Shut up.”

Shao had cut him off, hissing out the phrase. “Hell no! You’re going to tell me what the fuck she stole, and it better be good.” Zeke stated, crossing his arms, looking at Shao expectantly. There was a stretch of silence, hardly filled from Shao’s heavy breathing. Nothing was said between the two, leaving Zeke staring at him, as Shao clenched the steering wheel tightly and kept looking at the road.

Growing impatient, Zeke slammed a fist on the headboard, “Well? I’m waiting!” 

No response, he continued to look ahead, muscles tensed up. Finally, he said, “It’d be best if you took my advice Books, shut the fuck up.”

Zeke frowned, grabbing Shao’s arm. “What. Did. She. Steal?” He demanded, ignoring Shao as he attempted to yank his arm back. Instead of letting go, Zeke only gripped his arm harder, pulling him closer to him, not caring about driving safety. 

After this action, Shao snapped. 

He pulled his arm out of Zeke’s grip, and pounded his fists on the steering wheel. “I said, shut the fuck up!” He roared at him.

And yet, all Zeke did was persist. “No! You are going to tell me Shao. It’s either that or I will get out of this car!” 

Exasperated, Shao threw his arm in the air, shouting “Fine! Fine, you want to know, fine!” as he sharply turned, and pulled over. Turning to Zeke, he grabbed him by the shoulders and roughly pushed him against the door of the car. “What did she steal?! For fuck sake- You have got to be the most oblivious person I’ve ever met in my fucking life-” He sighed audibly, then locking his gaze with Zeke’s, a piercing glint in his eyes. 

“She stole you.” 

With that said, Shao then surged forwards, pressing a hard kiss against his lips. He stayed like that for a moment, holding Zeke’s gaze, before lazily shutting his eyes and moving his lips on his. Zeke couldn’t do much more than sit there, staring at him with wide eyes. Taking note of the lack of reaction, Shao abruptly pulled away, looking down. 

“Sorry- I didn’t mean to-” he was cut off quickly, by Zeke pulling him down by his shirt, reconnecting their lips again. Recovering from the initial shock quickly, Shao held the back of his head, angling it. Zeke all but stood motionless this time, he was roughly making out with him. Grabbing him by his hips, Shao tugged Zeke up into his lap, continuing to make out, reluctantly pulling away for air every few seconds.

This went on for a bit, growing more and more heated, as they basically forgot they were even in public. Shao immediately became possessive, biting at Zeke’s neck, devouring the whimpers the other makes. 

He pulled away to look down at Zeke and smirk, “I doubt Mylene could have given you this-”

Zeke just groaned and rolled his eyes, “It’s your turn to shut up. And as much as I would really like to continue, I don’t think this is the best place.” He motioned to the bystanders staring at the pair, most faces with disgust. 

Shao didn’t fall into the concept of trying to hide it, he just grinned and nipped at Zeke’s neck again. “Like I give a fuck if they see, most of them are probably just jealous they aren’t in your place.”

“Be quiet and kiss me then.” Zeke said, choosing to ignore everyone else. Shao happily obliged.

* * * *

 

Inside their house, Dizzee Kipling looked out from the window and saw, the unsurprising, scene play out. He laughed and yelled downstairs, “Ra-Ra! You owe me 20 dollars! I told you my gay-dar is never wrong!”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys Theo wrote this story so please leave friendly cute things for them to read!  
> Apollo is going to start writing chapter two of his part of his story~  
> \- Trash Admins  
> tumblr:enlightened_koolaid


End file.
